engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Zed (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Raymone Kordax Raymone is half Atlantean and half Human. His mom was human, she was a Frenchwoman, his dad was the Atlantean King (Geogard Kordax) before Raymone. Raymone was born on July 4, 1999. By the time Raymone was 12 he mastered every human fighting discipline combat and noncombat. By the time Raymone was 14 he mastered every human language. By the time Raymone was 16 he mastered the Ancient Atlantean fighting discipline Zeta Zohk Zur! Raymone learned the whole history of the Atlanteans, he learned that Atlanteans originated from the Humanteans were dropped off by the Chudo to bread and colonize Earth as the Apex Predators. Later on half of the Humanteans evolved into two different species, the web toed and web fingered species homomizukans and the little to no webbed toe and fingered species called homosapiens. One day the leader of the homomizukans wanted to make the pyramids so the homosapiens helped, they made man-made structures from all over the world with the help of the Chudos. In the year 12,000 BC the homomizukans and homosapiens had a war, the war of the webbed. Soon the homosapiens won the war so the homomizukans colonized to the island of Atlantis in the middle of the Aegean Sea. The homomizukans called themselves Atlanteans. They were a century ahead of all the other civilizations on the planet. One day Zeus was angry that the Atlanteans were so far ahead that he smited the island with violent lightning and the island sunk and it teleported under the Atlantic Ocean. Zeus also cursed all of the Atlanteans cursing them with the power of the ultimate fish like humanoids who can survive greatly underwater but can't be on land for more than 30 minutes because oxygen is poisonous to them. The Atlanteans evolved to scaly humanoid creatures and they are the most powerful species on Earth. At this point they are two centuries ahead of the surface civilizations. Raymone is an Atlantean, inhabitant of the mythical island of Atlantis, fabled lost Utopia (or dystopia). Original Atlanteans, as Plato described them, were simply humans who lived on particularly fertile island-continent before its sinking, although as the royal family were direct descendants of Poseidon they may have had some divine blood and as such may have inherited various divine powers. Later, fictional, Atlanteans can be divided into two categories: Advanced Atlanteans had advanced technology (at least compared to others) or even super-science, and were often mentally more advanced as well, possessing mental abilities. This variety may have been aliens or has moved away from Earth. Aquatic Atlanteans survived the sinking by adapting to their new environment, outside to this they often have abilities related to water and commanding aquatic life. They tend to have more physical powers, such as superior strength and endurance. That was all of the history Raymone knew about Atlantis, Raymone knew most of the events that happened on the surface of the past 10,000 years. When Raymone was 17 his father was killed in battle against King Kraken. Raymone became King of Atlantis when he turned 19 years old. When he turned 21 his bodyguards allowed Raymone to travel to the surface world. Raymone adopted the American name Ray King to blend in with the surface since his skin is different from most Atlanteans, he looks like a Caucasian male. Ray met a girl named Cassandra Danse, he fell in love with her until she got murdered by Maxilla. Maxilla bit her head off and Raymone got so mad so he went against Maxilla and took him down. That day Raymone felt that he needed to protect all the innocent humans so he became Zed since he was the sixth king in the Kordax bloodline of Atlantis. Zed is a derivative of Zeta the sixth letter of the alphabet in Greek. The day he became Zed the Royal Guardsman granted him access to the Ultimate Trident of Poseidon, it's highly advanced technology infused with magic. Occupation: Monarch Citizenship: Atlantean Identity: Public Identity Alignment: Good Martial Status: Single He has an IQ of 300 which is a crazy amount. | Intelligence = 6 | Strength = 6 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 7 | Reason To Fight: Protect the Earth from any evil. Small or Significant. Weaknesses: Magic, Celestials, Chthonians, Advanced Technology, Someone Who Is Stronger Than Him. Powers Psionics: Raymone can use various forms of psychic/mentalability and powers, using his mind to induce paranormal phenomena, such as telekinesis,foresight, etc. Uplifting: '''This power allows Raymone to choose a species or group to grant them great wonders such as gifts, knowledge, powers or even a higher existence. He even teach them new things that will give them a greater purpose. Unlike Evolution, Raymone strengthens and make better the species or group on a metaphysical level. '''Aquatic Adaptation: Raymone is able to survive and adapt to underwater environments, being able to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. He is able to use his senses to perceive normally regardless of the distortion/pressure of the water, possibly including ignoring various impurities that would otherwise reduce the visibility. Aquatic Empathy: Raymone can sense and/or understand the emotions of aquatic animals and vice versa. Aquatic Respiration: Raymone can breathe in both water and air and is capable of staying underwater as long as he likes and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. Underwater Combat: Raymone can use expert combat skills while underwater where it is very hard to move around under normal circumstances. He is instantly adapted to the water and can move fast and strong without watery restrictions or water pressure. Water Sense: Raymone can perceive the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy and determine where threats are placed in water sources. He can even understand the size of targets in water by perceiving the waves interfering with certain movements of bodies of water. Advanced Technology: Raymone can create, own or find advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it only appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor and weapons, devices, etc. The technology is so advanced that it's beyond mere human logic and imagination, that a single little child's toy can destroy an entire city. Aquatic Life Manipulation: Raymone can control marine life, from creatures that dwell in shallow water, to the ones who dwell in the abyss. He may use this ability offensively or defensively depending on the situation. Decelerated Aging: Raymone is of a species that has an extended life-span. Magic: Raymone has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Supernatural Condition: Raymone is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal humans can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. On the other hand, the only way for Raymone to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase his superhuman strength, he would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Supernatural Intelligence: Raymone is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more intelligent than humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely smarter than any level normal humans can achieve by any method of training. Supernaturally Dense Tissue: Raymone's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He can gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing a muscle and/or his bones shattering easily. Technomagic: Raymone can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extents. He can create, control and mimic technology via magic. He can also infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. He can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Technological Magic: Raymone is capable of using magic to affect or replicate technology. He is capable of communing with technological entities, using his own body as a conduit to technology and casting spells and enchantments that result in some sort of cyber-related effect. He is basically utilizing science and technology as though as if it was a paranormal element like fire or blood. Water Manipulation: Raymone can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Flight: Since the Atlanteans adapted under the water pressure for centuries the Earth's atmosphere is nothing to them, so they can easily avoid the gravitational laws and fly. Category:Earth Prime Zed